


Birthday Surprises

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: Carli misses Julie's birthday while at a USWNT camp, but Julie isn't about to let that happen. Smut warning!





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a different pairing for you guys! There's a ton of smut, so enjoy!

Carli groaned as she checked her phone. She had tried calling her wife for the fourth time only to have it go straight to voicemail. Sighing, she hung up not bothering to leave a message. 

“You okay?” 

“Julie won’t answer my calls,” Carli replied, staring hard at the screen, willing the former USWNT player to call her. 

“I’m sorry,” Becky said softly. “You guys weren’t fighting or anything before you left were you?”

“No,” Carli said, tucking her phone in the pocket of her sweats. “I mean neither of us were excited that I would be missing her birthday, but I didn’t expect this…”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” the defender said sympathetically. “Maybe she’s with the kids.”

“Maybe,” Carli echoed.

The midfielder missed her wife. God, how she missed her, but it wasn’t like she could miss camp. She was a captain, and her wife’s birthday just wouldn’t fly with Jill or the media as a good enough reason to skip out on the last day of training. 

“I’m going to go up to the room,” Carli muttered, standing up. She didn’t want to be around the others anymore. She was hoping that maybe a call from the team and then maybe a more private conversation would make Julie happy. Unfortunately, her wife just didn’t seem to want to answer. 

Becky wanted to say something, but couldn’t think of anything. She knew the pain of being away from the one she loved. Whitney had been dropped like she was nothing by Jill. It was something that Becky was still bitter about. She felt her girlfriend deserved better than that. Every camp since Whitney’s snub had felt like hell. She had only been dating her fellow defender a short time and had been home for her birthday. She couldn’t imagine being with someone as long as Carli and having to be away from them on special occasions.

Carli kept checking her phone, hoping it would suddenly blast out Julie’s signature ringtone or vibrate with a text explaining the lack of an answer earlier. As she walked through the door, she noticed that a piece of paper had crunched under her feet, obviously having been slipped under the door earlier. 

She picked it up, not bothering to wipe off the dirt her sneakers had left on the paper. 

It Read:  
_Carli, meet in room 510._

If that didn’t sound like ‘I’m about to get murdered’ note, Carli didn’t know what was. She was curious though. No one was supposed to know which room she was in, let alone what floor the team was on.

She wouldn’t go alone. She was way too smart for that. Grabbing a hoodie, and a cleat in case she needed to beat someone over the head. She headed to Alyssa’s room. She was one of the only ones not to be downstairs, hanging out and hoping to give Foudy a birthday wish when Carli called her lover. 

The midfielder knocked on the door to the keeper’s room, waiting impatiently for Alyssa to answer. 

“Hey Lloyd,” Alyssa greeted, stepping back to allow the midfielder inside. “Have you called Julie y-... what’s with the cleat?”

“She’s not answering my calls,” Carli muttered. “But I found this under my door.”

She shoved the slip of paper in Alyssa’s hands, running a hand through her hair as she began to pace about the room.

“No one is supposed to know where we are staying,” she exclaimed. “What the hell?”

“Are you thinking about going?” Alyssa asked, her eyes narrowed. “Is that what the cleat’s for?”

“Yes,” Carli sighed. “I don’t know what else to do!”

“I’m coming with you then,” the keeper said, walking to the door and opening it, gesturing for Carli to step into the hallway as she grabbed her keycard from the countertop. “Let’s go now, that way if anything happens the team will realize when we don’t show up to dinner.”

The two exited the elevator on the fifth floor, Carli walking first, her cleat slightly raised like she was ready to attack as if the person was waiting for them in the hall. Alyssa flanked her right, ready to pounce if something went wrong. 

Room 510 was all the way at the end of the hall, away from the elevators and ice machine. Carli looked at the door and then looked over her shoulder, receiving a nod from Alyssa, she knocked. 

The first thing Alyssa registered was Carli yelling “Oh My God” and then running forward tackling whoever had opened the door. Carli’s wild movement had blocked her view. She was about to help her friend, when she heard the laughter coming from a woman with oddly familiar brown hair she could just see over Carli’s head. 

Alyssa smiled. “Hey, Julie. See you guys at breakfast.”

With that the keeper closed the door, leaving the two lovebirds to have a night to themselves. She’d have to let the others know Carli did in fact get in touch with Julie. She had been included in the group text from Becky asking if anyone had heard from the ex-USWNT player. Though, she planned to keep the little detail of just how Carli got in touch with Julie to herself. It would be interesting to watch all the players that didn’t have earlier flights see Julie coming down with their co-captain at breakfast. The gals would go ballistic. 

\----

“What are you doing here?” Carli exclaimed. “Where are the kids?”

Julie laughed pulling Carli into her and pressing a kiss to her lips. “The kids are with Chris and Christie. What do you mean what am I doing here? Can’t I surprise my wife?”

“Is that why you weren’t answering my calls?” Carli asked glaring. “I thought you were mad at me!”

Julie shrugged, pulling the younger woman into another kiss. “Maybe. I really wanted to spend my birthday with you, and it all worked out.”

“I had a surprise for you though,” Carli pouted. “I was going to give it to you when I got back.”

“Something tells me you went shopping,” Julie said with a knowing smirk, having already gotten a text alert for a pricey purchase that she had refrained from looking at the exact details of earlier. 

Carli blushed and nodded. “Some of the girls and I may have gone out to certain stores.”

“I’ll be expecting a show when we get home then,” Julie said huskily, nipping at the midfielder’s lower lip. 

Carli moaned softly, pushing Julie backwards towards the bed and straddling her. “I’ll do much more than that,” she promised. 

“You’ll give me a strip tease too?” the older woman asked smirking. 

The midfielder bit her lip, it wasn’t something she’d normally do, but nodded.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Julie whispered. 

Carli looked in her lover’s eyes. She had missed her too, more than words could describe. Leaving her wife and kids for soccer duty seemed to be getting harder and harder. “Hmmm...so how do you want to celebrate your birthday, my love?”

“I actually brought something with me,” the ex-national team player said, easing Carli off of her as she went to her suitcase. The younger woman was up and at her side almost immediately. Julie was the more creative one when it came to bedroom activities, but Carli was always game for whatever she wanted to try. She would do just about anything her wife wanted, at least once. 

Julie shooed her away from the suitcase. “Nope,” she said pushing the younger woman away. “You don’t get to see yet.”

“But why?” Carli questioned, as Julie pulled out a bag and walked over to the bathroom. 

“It’s a surprise,” Julie winked. “Put on some music though, babe.”

“Ummm okay,” Carli said confusedly pulling her phone out of her pocket and beginning to look through her songs.

“Something you can dance to,” the former player said with a wicked grin before disappearing inside the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Julie tossed the bag on the counter before stripping off her pants and underwear, pulling a harness from the bag and sliding into it. Picking up two different dildos, she finally decided on the smaller of the two and worked it under the harness, before adjusting the straps to fit her. The base of the dildo was against her clit. The packaging of the harness had promised both a pleasurable experience for the receiver and the wearer. 

Looking in the mirror, she smirked as she stared at herself and the fake cock hanging between her legs. She was definitely packing. The toy she had chosen would leave Carli limping in the morning, if she would even be able to walk. 

The sex shop worker had only smirked as she found her in the section of oversized dildos, and had helpfully pointed out a toy that would feel the most real, even if the size was much larger than the average penis. 

She had purchased two, one of which was hanging in between her legs. The other they’d have to work up to. She wanted to be the biggest Carli had ever had, or would ever have, but her wife was so tight after years of not having anything bigger than fingers or a small vibrator inside of her, that it would take a while before they reached that point. 

She walked out of the room, her smirk still solidly in place. Her smirk only widened at the wide eyed look she was met with on her wife’s face. 

Carli looked like she had seen the impossible walk out instead of her wife. The thing, the light tan monster, between Julie’s legs might has well have been alien. 

They had never experimented on that level. The ex-USWNT player was very hands on ranging from spanking her lover to palming her small breasts. No, Julie had only kept it things she could do with her hands - finger fucking or moving a small vibrator within Carli’s sensitive pussy. It had never gone beyond that. 

This was different. And Carli was scared.

“Babe...I don’t think-”

Julie cut her off. Her hips moving seductively to the music, swaying with the beat as she moved over to Carli, who seemed to want to run. “Don’t think, let me take control.”

“But I-”

“Can’t?” Julie said, finishing for her. Her lips moved to Carli’s mouth, kissing the pouty lips that seemed to say no despite the obvious pleasure Julie knew her lover would get out of the experience. 

Carli bit her lip and nodded as she disengaged from the kiss. Julie smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Carli’s lips before disappearing into the bathroom again, reappearing with her pants back on. 

She walked back over and sat on the bed in front of the midfielder. “Don’t think about it,” she coaxed, pulling Carli to stand in between her legs. She pressed a kiss to her wife’s stomach before pulling her to straddle her lap. 

“Now I believe there was something mentioned about lingerie and a show,” Julie teased.

“I- I don’t have it with me,” Carli stuttered, feeling the bulge from the strap-on pressing between her legs. 

“Think of this as practice then,” the former USWNT player purred. “Dance for me.”

“How?” Carli asked.

“I know you’ll think of something,” Julie whispered in her ear. 

The midfielder bit her lip again before climbing off of her wife and beginning to pull off her hoodie.

“Leave your clothes on,” Julie ordered. “I want you to strip for me too.”

Carli’s throat felt thick as she tried to swallow. She knew she was fit, but then again, so was Julie. Her body was not the problem. Her dancing skills were. 

The last time she had tried to dance was at JJ’s wedding, her butt wiggling around the dance floor only after her wife had plied her with copious amounts of alcohol. Her end goal had been achieved, Nardley, as the team said when referring to nerd Carli, came out. Her inhibitions were down, and she had fun without worrying about how she looked.

The younger woman wished she had some alcohol. She needed something to help her nerves. 

She closed her eyes, feeling Julie’s hand on her hips. Her wife’s thumb soothed the tiny bit of skin visible where her hoodie and sweats separated. 

She allowed the music to move through her body, her hips slowly swaying with the music.

“You’re doing so good,” Julie encouraged. “I’ve missed this. You. Your body.”

Carli smiled. Her wife did love her, and she, herself, was smitten.

“Turnaround, baby. I want to you to grind against me when you dance.”

Carli whined, embarrassment flushing her cheek.

“It’s my birthday,” the ex-USWNT player reminded.

Carli bit her lip as she slowly straddled Julie on the bed, pressing their bodies together. She felt the bulge from the strap on pressing against her center. She slowly began to grind her hips against her wife’s, moving awkwardly to the beat.

Julie’s hands cupped Carli’s ass bringing her closer. The base of the strap on was being pushed into her clit. She could feel an orgasm building as she moved her hands up under the hem of Carli’s sweatshirt. However, she didn’t want to cum right away, she wanted to wait just a bit longer.

“Strip for me,” she husked. “Slowly.”

The midfielder blushed even harder and bit down on her lip more. Her hands went to the hem of her hoodie, pulling it up and off her body before tossing it on the ground. She tugged off her shirt too, revealing the Calvin Klein bra underneath. 

She moved to get up, but Julie stopped her, fingering the hem of her pants.

“You're beautiful you know,” Julie asked rhetorically. 

Carli waited. Julie was slow getting to the point of what she actually wanted. She liked to play with her food before eating. She was like that on the field. She was like that in bed. Carli couldn’t seem to find reason enough to mind. She found the slow pace her lover took to be exciting, always waiting for the next move.

“You know what I’ve always wanted to see your beautiful face do?” Julie asked. Her hand was on the younger woman’s face, forcing eye contact. Deep brown stared back into pools of deep calm blue. 

Carli didn’t anticipate having to answer, but a light pat to her ass, just enough to sting, let her know some sort of verbal answer was expected. “No, what?”

Foudy was happy. Her face showed more of a predatory smirk than a smile. She was waiting, waiting for the penny drop. She moved Carli’s face close to her’s, as her lips were almost on her lover’s, they veered to the right. 

Her lips touched her ear. “You know how I love having you kneel between my legs, licking my wet pussy,” her voice dripped honey. “I want to see you sucking my cock now.”

Carli bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. “I haven’t...” she murmured. “Not for a long time.”

“I know,” Julie soothed. “Just relax pretty girl. Don’t think.”

Carli nodded before sliding off Julie’s lap and onto the floor, kneeling and looking up at her lover with wide brown eyes. 

“Good girl,” the older woman whispered. “Such a good girl.”

Her hands slid the hem of Julie’s pants down, freeing the toy. It sprang free, slapping against her wife’s stomach. Carli watched it bounce before licking her lips, wetting them to prepare for the intrusion into her mouth before leaning in and grasping it at the base. Her tongue flicked over the tip as her eyes met Julie’s.

Julie moaned. She could feel the base pressing harder, her clit aching at the pressure. The visual only added to her arousal. Sticky clear arousal was already coating her entrance. She wasn’t into penetration for herself. She preferred clit play and one or two fingers on occasion. Carli on the other hand needed something inside of her, normally two fingers did the trick, three if she was feeling stressed, and one if she was looking for simple sweet love making. 

Carli’s tongue continued to paint a pattern of spit on the tip of toy. She had yet to take any really into her mouth. Sucking air in through her nose, she let the tip slip past her teeth. It felt weird, the tip of her teeth dug into the silicone as she realized just how big it was. She had not taken something that large in her mouth, well since long before she met her wife. 

Carli’s teeth rubbing against the toy caused friction, ultimately moving the toy further against Julie. She moaned again, her hands going into her lover’s hair. To Carli’s surprise, her wife pushed her head down. It was only light pressure, enough that if she didn’t want to, she could easily fight it. Still, she got the message. Julie, the birthday girl, wanted her to take more into her mouth. She wanted to see how much her wife could actually take. 

Julie’s eyes were locked onto her wife as she pressed her head down farther. “Such a good girl,” she crooned as Carli took more of the toy into her mouth. “I love how you look with my cock in your mouth.”

Carli whimpered at Julie’s words, beginning to bob her head up and down on the shaft. The toy felt real in her mouth, soft and velvety. It had been a long time, but she still remembered the texture. 

She pressed forward, determined to take as much as she could. She felt the tip hit the back of her throat and gagged harshly, pulling back immediately. She swallowed and licked her lips before taking a breath and diving back in, bobbing her head up and down on the shaft more shallowly.

Julie began to card her fingers through Carli’s hair gently. “Such a good girl,” she whispered. “Can you take all of it for me?”

The younger woman looked into her wife’s eyes. She saw only desire there. Her movement felt jerky and unnatural to her, but for Julie it was different. She saw only beauty. She always saw her wife that way. However, when she got to see her like this - a way no one else got to see - was when she was the most beautiful. Not when she was scoring a hat trick or winning yet another award. It was when she was going beyond her comfort zone because she wanted to experience all life had to offer with Julie.

Carli started to move down, the tip of the toy pressed against her throat. She held it there for a moment before trying to push it further. 

She gagged.

Her eyes watered, and she immediately pulled back. 

Julie stroked her hair. She said nothing. Carli went to take the toy in again, but found she could only get two-thirds of the way into her mouth, only the tip starting to go down her throat before she immediately had to pull back coughing and gagging.

The older woman’s thumb swiped a string of spit from her wife’s mouth. “We’ll work on it, baby.”

It had been so long that Carli was not going to be able to take it all. She had tried and that was enough. 

Julie’s core dripped. Carli had pushed the base against her clit in the most delicious way. She imagined that she could feel the younger woman’s throat undulating around the cock. It was a magnificent image. 

“Take off your sweats,” Julie said, her voice thick. It took on an octave that Carli only ever heard in the bedroom. 

The midfielder stood sliding her sweats down her legs, before realizing her shoes were still on. She quickly kicked them off and peeled off her socks, before stepping out of her sweats. She looked at Julie; her hands clenched in nervousness as her wife’s gaze swept over her.

“Turn around and bend over,” Julie commanded softly, not moving from the bed.

Carli complied, spreading her legs and placing her hands on the ground for balance. She gasped as Julie’s hands ran over her hips, and over the bare skin of her ass.

“A thong? That’s not really your style babe,” the former player purred. 

“Laundry,” Carli gasped as her wife’s hands migrated towards her covered core, lightly teasing her over the fabric. Allie Long had taken her shopping once upon a time, the little piece of cloth rarely saw the light of day though. “It matched.”

“Stand up,” Julie commanded, beginning to take off her clothes as she stepped away from Carli.

The midfielder let out a disappointed whine as her wife’s hands left her body. Julie pulled the younger woman towards her, running her hands up and down her body. “What should I do to you?” she husked out. 

“Anything,” Carli whimpered.

“Anything?” Julie teased. “If I put you over my lap and spanked you, you’d be happy?” 

The midfielder bit her lip and pressed her body against her wife’s. “I’m yours,” she whispered softly. “It’s your birthday. You can have whatever your heart desires.”

The older woman’s mouth latched onto Carli’s ear sucking the sensitive flesh before letting go with a satisfying pop sound. “You know what I want? I want to fuck your pussy and when you cum, I want to scream my name louder than you ever have before.”

Carli moaned. She was quiet in bed for the first two years of their relationship before Julie finally got her to stop biting her lip and moan loudly. It was another year before she screamed her release for the first time.

The older woman pushed her wife onto the bed. Julie’s lips kissed the tanned back working her way down to thin string fabric. Her teeth hooked around the pink fabric, tugging it down and off Carli’s body.

She spread Carli’s legs, settling between them as she ground the toy against Carli’s ass. The younger woman whimpered and looked over her shoulder. Julie met her halfway, pulling her into a fiery kiss as she draped herself across her back, the dildo nestling itself between her cheeks.

Julie’s hands began to work the bra over her wife’s head, freeing her breasts. Her hands immediately cupped the small mounds of flesh, pinching and twisting her nipples.

“Yes,” Carli moaned. 

“You like that?” Julie asked.

Carli moaned and nodded, pressing her chest into her wife’s hands, and her ass back against the fake cock.

The ex-USWNT player hand snaked around her lover’s front, finding her clit. It was slick with wetness that was already starting to glisten on her upper thighs. “You are so wet. I thought I’d have to warm you up a little first.”

“It's all for you.”

“You might be wet, but I think I’ll still have to stretch that tight pussy of yours.”

One finger slipped inside Carli’s tight velvety hole as Julie’s fake cock pressed against her from behind. Julie wanted to fuck her already, but she knew she needed to stretch her lover a bit before entering her. 

Carli moaned as she felt Julie add another finger. She pressed backwards trying to get more but was stopped by a hand on her hip. 

“You’re so tight babe,” Julie groaned as she scissored her fingers inside her wife. 

The younger woman whimpered as Julie pulled her up to her hands and knees before bringing her into a kiss. She let out a muffled cry as Julie pulled her backwards so she was on her heels, the cock pressing against her back, allowing for more penetration. 

The older woman added a third finger eliciting a soft scream from the midfielder that was muffled by her mouth as she continued kissing her furiously.

Julie pumped her fingers, her mouth devouring her wife’s lips, holding in her mews of pleasure. Her wrist hurt from the angle, but it only made her push harder. She wanted to make her wife cum with her. The dildo pressing into Carli’s back was creating delicious sensations on her clit. Her hips canted with each push of her fingers into the wet pool of warmth that was her wife’s pussy.

“Cum for me, baby,” the ex-USWNT player demanded. 

Carli’s scream was muffled but the sound that escaped from between their connected lips still reverberated off the walls. Julie’s own cries of pleasure joining her wife’s. 

Carli collapsed against Julie panting as she came down from her high. She smiled shyly at her wife as Julie pressed soft kisses against her shoulder.

“Did you come too?” the midfielder asked as Julie softly stroked her pussy, smearing around the wetness. 

“I did,” Julie said smiling. She moved so she was in front of Carli, pulling the midfielder to straddle her as she leaned up against the headboard. 

The cock was pressed right against Carli’s clit, and the midfielder couldn’t help but grind against it, her eyes fluttering shut.

“None of that,” Julie reprimanded, pinching Carli’s hip harshly. “Or you’ll be too sensitive to take my cock.”

Carli whimpered as she looked down at the toy. “It’s so big,” she murmured, her hand going to stroke the velvety shaft. “It won’t fit.”

“Baby, look at me,” Julie said. Carli whimpered as looked at her wife, her hips moving slowly against the fake cock, trying to get it to rub against her clit again. “I know you can take it. You want to help me celebrate my birthday properly, don't you?”

“But-”

“Shhh, just try okay? And if you can't take it, then you'll just ride my fingers, but know I really want you to try and take this. I want to see your hot body,” Julie was slowing moving the cock to her wife’s entrance before placing her hands on the younger woman's hips. As she talked she encouraged Carli to take an inch at a time in. “I want to see your pussy take my cock, knowing I'm the one stretching you out inside.”

An inch was inside, Carli moaned. The head was the biggest part. The bulbous end sticking out of the faux circumcised shaft. 

“I want you to feel in it in the morning. Feel the burn. I want you to know that it was me who stretched you so good.”

Two inches in. 

“You look so beautiful. I can see your pussy glistening. Did I make you that wet?”

Three inches. 

Carli whimpered as Julie began to guide her to move up and down on the shaft, only taking three or so inches inside of her. 

“It’s so big,” Carli gasped, feeling herself stretching to fit the cock.

Julie rubbed circles on her hips as Carli slowly took another inch inside herself. 

“Fuck,” Carli gasped.

Five inches were inside her now, stretching her wide open. She felt like she was going to be split in two from how thick the shaft was.

“Good girl,” Julie praised. “Can you take a little more?”

Six inches.

Carli bit her lip and locked eyes with the older woman before sinking down all the way onto the cock, letting her weight rest on Julie’s hips. 

Her breath caught in her chest as the toy slid all the way inside her. “So full,” she murmured. 

“My good girl,” Julie whispered her hands rubbing along her wife’s sides. She did not dare to move her hips. She knew Carli’s body needed a moment to adjust. “I'm so proud of you. You took my cock like a champion.”

Carli gave the older woman a loopy smile. “I am a world champion.”

Julie snorted at her wife's little joke. She knew that Carli was just trying to put herself at ease. She was in a very vulnerable position. Being on top may seem like a powerful position, but in reality Julie was in control of the situation. The fake cock inside her wife was attached to her hips. She had at least half the power to control speed and tempo. Carli trusted her though. 

“You ready?” The older woman asked. 

Carli’s eyes flickered to where she sat on Julie's lap. They were now attached by silicone and leather straps. Although, the silicone was soft almost flesh like and the leather was supple, if she wasn't looking down, she wouldn't have noticed them. She looked back up at her wife. Their eyes met, and she nodded once. 

Julie’s hands guided Carli’s motions as she slowly began to ride her cock. The midfielder bit her lip as she put her hands on the older woman’s shoulders, bracing herself.

“Good girl,” Julie praised as Carli began to rock her hips back and forth.

“So thick,” the younger woman gasped as she raised herself up so just the tip was inside of her, before lowering herself back down as Julie thrust her hips up. “So full.”

She threw her head backwards as she began to ride Julie’s cock faster, her ass bouncing with the motion. Julie smacked one of the tight, rounded cheeks and Carli let out a stifled whimper.  
“Again,” she pleaded. “More.”

The younger woman liked the sting of the slap, shooting a jolt of pleasure to her clit, which hit the top of the harness with each downward stroke. She wanted more, her own hand moving to rub the sensitive nub.

Julie was happy to oblige, landing well timed blows on the sensitive cheeks with every other downstroke of Carli’s pussy on the fake cock. Their moans melted together. Carli was pushing harder, forcing the harness’s clit holder onto her wife’s quivering nub. 

“Fuck,” the ex-USWNT player cursed. “I’m close.”

Her hips began thrusting up to meet Carli’s hips halfway. Carli thrashed and moaned as she began impaling herself on the cock furiously. 

Julie leaned forward her lips capturing one of Carli’s small nipples and tugging on it roughly, the middy whimpering with every tug of her wife’s teeth.

“Are you close?” Julie whispered against the bitten and abused bud, finally releasing Carli’s nipple after the midfielder tried to pull away after it became too much.

“Just a little more,” Carli panted.

Julie’s hands moved to grasp her hips, guiding her up and down in a punishing rhythm as her fingers rubbed her clit furiously.

“Fuck,” the older woman cursed. “I’m coming.”

Carli let out a strangled moaned, both clinging to each other. Carli’s nails bit into her wife’s muscular biceps. The midfielder’s hip continued to cant, driving on Julie’s orgasm. Together they rode out their orgasms. 

Carli’s juices leaked down the faux cock. Her head coming to rest on her wife’s shoulder. “Fuck,” she hissed.

Julie kissed her cheek. “Carli, sweetie lean back up”

“Why?” the younger woman mumbled into her shoulder.

Julie smacked the reddening cheeks of Carli’s ass. 

“Owww,” the midfielder complained, leaning up.

“We’re going again.”

“Already?” Carli asked, her voice coming out strangled and horse. 

“I have an extra special surprise.”

“Because the strapon wasn’t enough of a surprise.”

Yelping, Carli felt her weight shift. Julie had flipped them, the dildo still connecting them, driving fully into her sopping pussy. 

“Sensitive,” Carli hissed. “It’s too much.”

Julie kissed the younger woman as she slowly began to rock her hips, slowly moving the fake cock in and out of her pussy. 

“I- I can’t,” Carli pleaded. She writhed as the toy lit her insides on fire, the ridged shaft rubbing against sensitive tissue. “Too sensitive.”

“We’re not done yet,” Julie said softly, kissing her wife again. “Be a good girl for me.”

She pulled out of the younger woman, adjusting her so she was on her hands and knees before sliding the dildo slowly back inside of her. 

Julie’s hand came down on Carli’s reddened ass cheeks as she began to thrust harder into the midfielder. Carli cried out, dropping down to her elbows at the rough treatment. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt Julie drill into her, her orgasm already fast approaching.

She shuddered as she felt herself tighten around the fake cock, Julie still driving into her. Suddenly there was an entirely new sensation. Vibrations shook through her body. 

“Wh...what’s that?” Carli asked, between moans. Her body shook. Her orgasms was approaching like a freight train now. She had no choice but to let that train hit her and ride it for all its worth.

Julie couldn’t speak. Her own mouth hung open in pleasure. The harness had the perfect feature for two women. It had a built in vibrator where the dildo met the harness. It was right over Julie’s clit. For Carli it sent vibrations under the shaft, shaking her dripping snatch.

“I can’t,” Carli moaned. Her moan turned into a scream as her pussy clenched around the toy, dilating in a rhythm faster than her heart beat. She saw lights behind her eyes, not sure if they were the hotel lights and she had opened her eyes at some point or if she was losing her mind. She didn’t much care though, all she could feel was pleasure. “It’s too much.”

Julie stilled as the waves of her orgasm washed over her before looking down at her trembling wife. She reached down and flipped off the vibrator, adjusting the harness before looking at her wife who was melting into a puddle of limbs from her orgasm.

“We’re not done yet,” she said. 

Carli whimpered as Julie slowly drove the dildo into her clenching channel, drawing out the remnants of her orgasm.

“It’s too much,” she gasped. “Too sensitive.”

She tried to pull away, but Julie’s hand on her ass stopped her. The older woman gripped Carli’s hips as she pulled the midfielder back into her, drilling into her roughly. 

Carli’s head fell forward and her torso dropped onto the bed as her legs spread wider. 

“We’re not done yet,” Julie commanded. “Stay up.”

The younger woman’s limbs locked into place as she braced herself, her ass raised high. 

“Fuck,” she cursed. “It’s too much.”

Julie said nothing. She continued her tempo, filling Carli completely with the fake cock with each hard thrust. She felt Carli start to tremble under her, pulling out and flipping the midfielder onto her back. 

Looking down at Carli, her face flushed and legs spread wide, she smirked before leaning down and pinning Carli’s hands above her head.

“You're so fucking beautiful,” Julie hissed. “You know that? So pretty when your splayed open, wanting me, my cock.”

Her hips pushed harder into Carli. She had been preparing for this for awhile, going to the gym to practice core and hip strength. Her wife had thought she was trying to keep her tone. No, Julie knew what it took to out do Carli in bed - something she always strived to do. Making the great Carli Lloyd pass out was always a great boost to Foudy’s ego. 

There was a major power dynamic between the two with Julie having been the vet with the national team when she pursued her relationship with Carli. Carli had finally given in to Julie, but it had been a long fight for the two. Julie had been more than open about showing Carli she could be everything she needed her to be, but the younger woman had still been hesitant not only never being with a woman but never being with someone so much more experienced. 

Carli whimpered and wrapped her legs around Julie’s waist, digging her heels into her back as she fucked her mercilessly. 

“Please,” the younger woman begged. “Please, more.”

Julie maneuvered one of Carli’s legs over her shoulder, stretching her wide open so she could finally give her the pounding she really wanted to. Her hips rammed against the midfielder’s driving the cock deeper into her soaked pussy. Carli whimpered as she felt the tip ramming into her cervix with each thrust. 

“Such a good girl,” Julie whispered. “Look at you taking my cock.”

Carli whimpered. She hadn't been this stretched or full in years, but it felt so right because it was Julie who was doing this to her. She was doing this for her. 

“I have a bigger one that I'm going to use on you when we get back home. You're going to be so stretched!”

This was what tipped her over the edge. Carli felt something different this time. It was something wetter. 

Julie smirked. Her wife was squirting. She had always hoped that Carli could do that but never said anything. All her efforts at ‘adventures’ in the bedroom had paid off. Carli Lloyd was in fact a squirter. She was saturating the covers underneath her and her wife’s still taut abs. 

She slowed her pace, drawing out Carli’s orgasm as she neared her own. The base of the dildo pressed against her clit just perfectly as she continued her slow pace. She moaned loudly as she came, watching Carli’s eyes flutter shut as she body continued to tremble beneath her. 

As she came down from her high, she noticed Carli’s eyes were still closed, her breathing shallow and light. Julie smirked in triumph at making her wife pass out. 

She leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Carli’s brow and lips as the midfielder’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey baby,” she whispered. 

“Hey,” Carli croaked. “Happy Birthday.”

Julie smiled and slowly pulled out of the midfielder, kissing Carli deeply as she gasped and winced as the toy left her body. 

“You okay?”

“Just sensitive,” Carli murmured, turning so she could lay on Julie. “I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

“You are,” Julie agreed smirking. “And just think, I didn’t even go for your ass. Maybe next birthday or Christmas.”

Carli rolled her eyes. “I take it you enjoyed your gift then.”

“Very much so,” Julie said smiling. “But I’m still expecting the lingerie and strip tease when we get home.”

Carli scoffed. “Just wait for my birthday. Then you'll be the one sore in the morning.”

Julie laughed. “We’ll see, princess. We'll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! Did you like the new pairing? If you want more smut, let us know!


End file.
